


Перевал

by z_zhang



Series: Перевал [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Drama, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_zhang/pseuds/z_zhang
Summary: Юре почти тридцать, у него травма, бурная рефлексия и настойчивый Фельцман. Отабеку почти девятнадцать, у него крепкие нервы, плакат над кроватью и нет акселя. Реверс-AU, в котором Юра тренирует Отабека





	Перевал

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с однострочников: «Юра/\Отабек. Возрастное АУ. Отабеку лет, как в каноне, а Юра, которому 27-30, его тренер/хореограф. Отабек пытается ухаживать»
> 
> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018  
> Бета - Becky Thatcher

_Перевал — понижение в гребне горного хребта или массива.  
Перевалы служат местами наиболее легкого и удобного перехода  
из одной горной долины в другую._

1.

Яков настаивал. Растерянное молчание, в котором тот проходил всю зиму, звонко лопнуло как до предела надутый шарик. 

— Хватит сопли на кулак мотать, не маленький. На четвертый десяток скоро пойдешь...

«Ну заебись, Витя, спасибо, — думал Юра, рассматривая похожую на «у» напряженную морщину между бровями набирающего обороты Фельцмана. — Вот что же ты язык за зубами держать не умеешь? Доорется до скорой, попляшем на поминках, охуенно будет». 

Витя всплыл в ноябре. Последние пять лет созванивались по праздникам — с днем рождения, с новым годом, с новым шоу, привет Кацудону. И вдруг почти каждый день. 

Сначала Плисецкий валялся в характере и игнорировал гулкие позывные скайпа. Сказано — лежать, дышать и думать о хорошем. Лежим, дышим, думаем. Лишнее — в сад. Но кроме Вити и Якова больше никто не звонил и не приходил. «У Плисецкого тяжелый характер», — так всегда говорили. Не поругали, но намекнули. Все хотели жить легко и весело. 

В предновогоднюю субботу с белой холодной пылью за окном и сипением сквозняка Юра щелкнул мышкой по красной трубке. 

Витя жил веселее и легче всех, неизменный: язык — бритва в вате, мысли как разноцветные резиновые мячики. Только паутина новых морщин у глаз. 

«Привет. Что на Новый Год делаешь?»

Никифоров знал Юру как облупленного и никогда не жалел. 

За настойчивостью Якова стоял он, Юра поставил бы зуб и выиграл. 

Фельцман осекся, замолчал, недовольно пожевал губу.

— Ну договаривайте, раз уж начали, — попробовал Юра, не признаваться же, что все прослушал. 

— Год назад нужно было заканчивать, — отрубил Фельцман. — После второго растяжения на левую. 

Юра сощурился.

— Как вы там любите ввернуть? Знал бы, где упадешь… — и тоже замолчал. 

Вот именно — знал бы где. И как, и что сломаешь.

— Поповичу вы тоже это говорили?

— А ты не сравнивай. У Поповича один тулуп.

— И у Никифорова один? — вырвалось против воли. Этот придурок во все бочки затычка.

— Витя не жадный, — Яков опустил глаза и словно потяжелел.

Что-то такое Юра и подозревал. Лучшее, что было у Якова, топталось в этом году на последней строчке финала юношеского Гран-при. 

— Дядь Яш...

Фельцман не повелся. Была в нем эта бульдожья черта — если решил, то вцепится и не отпустит, пока не получит желаемое. Сейчас Яков хотел материальных вещей, тонкие материи его не интересовали. 

— Ну правда, хватит бездельничать. Давай ко мне на лед, Люда в декрете, хороших младших тренеров днем с огнем не найти, всем славу и чемпионов подавай… Погоняешь малышню, технику им подтянешь…

— Костылем погоняю? — хмыкнул Юра.

— Язык тебе зачем? 

— Не хочу. 

— А чего хочешь?

— Кататься буду! 

Фраза повисла в воздухе высокой нотой. Яков как-то сразу сдулся.

Юра раздраженно выдохнул. Хотелось матом и хлопнуть дверью. Прямо запястья чесались, как хотелось. Но и то, и другое было невозможным. Что там про то, что жизнь — это череда страданий?

«Этому я тебя не учил», — сказал дед про статью о русском чемпионе, уважающем подлинный русский язык. 

Дед читал о Юре все, Яков тоже и в отличие от деда не умел делать выволочки спокойно. Разнообразные сочетания слов «честь», «спортсмен», «флаг» являлись Юре во сне. Летний отпуск Яков провел в кардиологии, об этом никто не говорил, но все знали. Юра осторожничал — думать можно что угодно, говорить — нет.

Про «выскочить за дверь» вообще речи не шло, Юра мог, сжав зубы, выхромать. 

— Давай понемногу? Шаг за шагом? — просил Яков. — Сначала на лед, потренируешь, вдруг понравится, раскатаешься, в шоу позовут…

Вот Никифоров первый и позовет. Разговор был бессмысленным. Юра вообще не представлял, что будет делать, когда встанет на ноги. Легче отговориться.

— Ваших тренировать не буду. 

— А не моих?

Юра пожал плечами, типа можно попробовать.

Фельцман принципиально не брал никого со стороны, возился с мелюзгой, приглядывался, учил, тянул этих Леш, Саш, Маш, сначала до юниоров, потом во взрослую лигу.

Через месяц, в апреле он позвонил и, не здороваясь, спросил:

— Ну что, будешь смотреть?

2.

Перед глазами на ускоренной перемотке распускались цветы — проклевывались из пухлых бутонов пионы, тянулись к свету острия тюльпанов, разлаписто колыхалась в такт музыке цыплячья мимоза.

Юра за бортиком уткнулся подбородком в ладонь и усилием воли не морщился — мог бы, еще и уши заткнул. 

Какого черта «Вальс Цветов», а? Надо было сразу «Фею Драже» или «Маленьких Лебедей». Чего мелочиться-то? Хорошо, что музыку сделали быстрее, и есть на чем показать скорость. Иначе все эти классические колыхания воздуха — полная ерунда. Парню совсем не подходит. Крепкий, сильный, аккуратный. Земной. Зачем ему эта гармония небесных сфер?

Музыка поднялась в форте. «Фея» легко и непринужденно прыгнула четверной тулуп.

Юра одобрительно хмыкнул. 

— Неплохо, — согласился Фельцман. — Базовую ему поставили, есть с чем работать. 

Юра уже все слышал — пять лет в Алма-Ате, пять в Москве, еще три в Америке у разных тренеров. «Сам спросишь, почему менял. Головой не мотай, балбес, сначала посмотри». 

Трудности были с акселем. Заходил на него долго и сосредоточено, едва докрутил три оборота, с усилием выехал и, словно с облегчением, маскируя проскользнувшую неуверенность, взлетел в стремительном каскаде три — три, сальхов — риттбергер. 

Дальше гонял тройки, как хотел — в середине, в конце, и в одиночку, и в каскадах — мощно, свободно, с запасом на четвертое вращение. Красота. 

Мелодия ушла в минор, взвыли альты. Юра скрипнул зубами. Нет, ну за что? 

— Не его программа, надо менять, — озвучил рядом Яков. — Как думаешь?

Полчаса назад Юра никак не думал. Яков завелся, Юра попробовал, ему не понравилось — план был таков. Сейчас же лед был так близко. Каток, несмотря на раннее утро, жил своей жизнью, знакомой Юре до малейших мелочей. Освежающий глоток после нескольких месяцев тоскливого ничегонеделания. Думалось и дышалось свободно и с удовольствием. 

— Что-то с четким ритмом. Может быть народное? Или рок?— Парни со сложными лицами должны уважать классический рок. — Аксель надо тянуть, очень слабый. И четверной. Нужен еще один четверной, иначе будет болтаться в середине второй десятки. 

— Сальхов, он его с места берет, — поддержал Яков. — И упор на хореографию. Если все сойдется, войдет в десятку, а в следующем году компы поползут, будет первая пятерка.

Парень ушел в финальное вращение — музыкальное и красивое. «Торжествующий апофеоз счастья» словами Лилии. Юра зажмурился от удовольствия. 

Все, убедил.

Музыка отзвенела последним стаккато. Парень замер в центре катка.

Фельцман довольно крякнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Юру. От приятного к неприятному — нужно было звать, договариваться и, похоже, соглашаться. 

— Он точно не против? — тихо спросил Юра.

Условия они предлагали как минимум странные. Контракт на год с Фельцманом, на деле до сентябрьского старта на немецком Небельхорне ведет Плисецкий. Дальше смотрят, делают выводы и решают. 

От договоренности пахло авантюрой. Парень рисковал сезоном, Фельцман — репутацией, в выигрыше был только Плисецкий. Это было понятно любому, но все были совершеннолетние и согласны.

— Эй, Алтын, да?

Парень кивнул, подъезжая.

— Каким на чемпионате был?

«Фея» по-солдатски вытянулась напротив с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Семнадцатым.

Неплохо для дебюта.

— А катался подо что?

За фигурным Юра последний год не следил. На фига, если сам на ноги встать не можешь? Только душу травить.

— «Blackbird» Битлов, — ответил парень со сложным лицом. 

— А это старье откуда нарыл? — не выдержал Юра. — Девочка-подросток что ли? 

— Вы два сезона в юниорах под нее катались, — отрезала «фея».

Юра проглотил заготовленный язвительный ответ и растерянно оглянулся на Якова. Тот помотал головой — твой проект, разбирайся. Левая щека Фельцмана мелко дрожала от сдерживаемого смеха. 

— Ну ты сравнил… Я ж был, — Юра показал руками что-то маленькое и щуплое. — А ты… Конь. О чем думал?

— О том, что вам понравится, — поставила крепкую финальную точку «фея».

«Да какая, к черту, фея? — одернул себя Юра. — И правда — конь». 

С лощеной шкурой, как в «Черном Красавчике», был в детстве сериал такой. Низковат, конечно, но для одиночника это плюс. И хмурый еще, может, волнуется?

Юра тяжело вздохнул, оперся на локти и перегнулся через бортик.

— Всегда такой честный?

— Вы меня берете? 

Все-таки волнуется. И губы серые, не только потому что он тут четыре с половиной минуты производил впечатление. 

— Музыку надо менять, хореографию — в сад, дорожки элементарные, аксель — жопа, одного четверного мало.

— Так берете? — хмурился и настаивал конь. 

— А на что это похоже? Нервы крепкие? 

3.

Нервы у коня были крепкими. Иначе это закончилось бы еще на первой неделе.

Легкомысленный май тяжело перерождался в сухой пыльный июнь. Белесо отцветали питерские дворы, гремели грозы, переполненный машинами Большой проспект и Юра. 

Желаемое, хоть убей, не совпадало с действительным. Это был провал. 

— Незадача, — цивилизованно говорил Юра в раскрасневшееся лицо Якова. 

Фельцман не сбавлял оборотов и теперь пытался упаковать весь свой огромный опыт в чемодан, чтобы в кратчайшие сроки передать его Юре. Юра сначала слушал, потом не слушал, Яков замечал отсутствие искры сознания в глазах и начинал орать. Юра выплывал из тоскливых дум и снова оказывался погребенным под тоннами информации. 

Взгляд тренера отличается от взгляда спортсмена. Научись смотреть, научись дистанцироваться, научись знать о другом больше, чем о себе. 

Нехило так. Тем более что просто «смотреть» на коня не получалось. 

Конец спортивного сезона заторможено плыл к летней жаре без легкости и привычного ощущения всемогущества. Зудел и раздражал до тошноты звуком скользящего конька, полупустой на время школьных экзаменов ареной, отведенными в сторону взглядами, затихающим при приближении смехом, липкой тревогой. 

Нет, Юра не психовал, Юра капитально ехал крышей. 

Пара тренировок расставила все на свои места — смотреть, как делает другой, совсем не равнялось делать самому. Он все еще не катался. Кто-то мог, он — нет, а на вопрос «почему так?» ответа не было. 

Труд не приносил удовольствия, даже удовлетворения не приносил. Всего чемодана с опытом Якова не хватало, чтобы это изменить, и Юра взрывался как порох от любого несовершенства. 

Прицепиться было легче легкого. На исходе второй недели к четверному тулупу без усилий добавился сальхов, его нужно было напрыгивать, вставлять и начинать искать музыку. 

Если бы не аксель. Его не было даже близко. Вот незадача. 

Конь жадно слушал объяснения Юры, пробовал на земле, отчаянно крутил его каждую тренировку. Получалось пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Юра бесился, вслух ненавидел чьи-то кривые ноги и координацию, а шепотом — себя, потому что не мог прыгнуть этот долбанный аксель сам. 

Первым не выдержал Яков.

— Ты поласковее что ли. Тренировка, другая, и твой Алтын сорвется.

— Снова Никифоров на горячей линии? — демонстративно обрадовался Юра. 

— Голову лечи, — беззлобно отбрил Фельцман. — От тебя уже всех потряхивает. 

Никакой трясучки Юра не замечал. Его конь был образцово-показательным, даже слишком. Работал на износ, ругань пропускал мимо ушей. Всегда молчаливый, всегда неулыбчивый, всегда, как пионер, готовый. 

— Злиться полезно.

— Злиться, значит? Вот как, — поморщился Яков. — Он тебе этот аксель никогда не прыгнет. Знаешь почему? У него тренер — Плисецкий, таких не разочаровывают. Себя на его место поставь, полегчает.

Юра отмахнулся, но вечером, дрейфуя в пробке на полувыжатом и заговаривая ноющую ногу, поставил, подумал, вспомнил и не понял. 

Яков всегда его ругал, Никифоров наоборот хвалил. Правда, сначала его, а потом Кацудона. Юра рванул в Японию, Никифоров игрался в фею-крестную, Юра вернулся, Яков продолжал ругать, они очень много работали — вот и вся история. В ней постоянство, последовательность и, чего уж, хорошая память клали Витины похвалы на лопатки. Выиграли, правда, оба: Якову достался абстрактный Главный Приз, Никифорову — романтическое путешествие на двоих. Юре по ходу выпало быть банкротом, а поощрительным призом серьезный казах, не умеющий в аксель.

Не чего тут было понимать. 

— Доброе утро, Юрий Николаевич.

Конь выглядел отвратительно бодрым и натасканным на успех. Наверное, всю ночь работал над правильной мотивацией. И что? Кто-то сейчас на лед пойдет, а кто-то с утра еле расходился. В груди горячо плеснуло раздражением.

— Доброе, — буркнул Юра хмуро. — Разминаемся?

— Я уже. 

— Почему один? Я плохо объяснял про самодеятельность? 

— Извините, — конь равнодушно пожал плечами. 

«Потому что вы, Юрий Николаевич, опоздали на полчаса», — так и не было сказано.

«Everything I do, I do it for you? Че, правда?» — завибрировало в ответ злостью.

— В благородство играешь, значит? Не надо, — слова падали обидно и тяжело. — Благородство аксели прыгать помогает? Два оборота хотя бы? Или может программу тебе сделает, а? Нечего расшаркиваться — на лед! Гоняем два, первый удачный посвящаем благородству. 

Как и обещал Яков, вторым не выдержал конь — неловко развернулся, скользнув вхолостую коньком, и с каменной спиной пошел на круг. 

«А Плисецкий — мудак!» — крикнул призрачный тринадцатилетний Юра, проезжая мимо. 

Юра проследил движение своей ускользающей копии, перевел взгляд на коня. Погано кольнуло завистью и знакомым, но неопределимым стыдным чувством. Молодой, сильный, талантливый, не то что… Отвращение к самому себе накрыло волной, захотелось ломануться обратно в тренерский кабинет, и там, где никто не услышит, вычистить из себя всю эту дрянь.

«Жалей себя, жалей, припадочный, свою жизнь похерил, держи новый материал», — заложил очередной вираж тринадцатилетний Юра. Пролетел через арену среди замедлившихся редких фигур, вспорхнул в тройном, приземлился, и, не теряя скорости, прыгнул еще. Выпрямился, пошел боком вдоль противоположного борта, не сводя с Юры глаз. 

Юра моргнул и увидел себя его глазами. Немолодого, осунувшегося, бледного после зимы и болезни, со стянутыми в хвост несвежими волосами, в толстовке с разошедшейся на горле молнией. Неудачника? 

Двукратные олимпийские чемпионы по определению не могут быть неудачниками. 

Юра посмотрел под ноги, туда, где ковролин подстилался под мягкое нутро кроссовок вместо блестящих лезвий. Он просто не хотел быть по эту сторону бортика. Вот и все. 

Конь катался, словно во сне, и потерянным не нравился Юре совсем. 

Вспомнилось возвращение из Японии — приступ беспомощности после первого в жизни поражения и хмурый Яков, понявший драму без слов и позвонивший Лилии. У Лилии тоже не все было ладно с лаской, но уверенность в себе она ему вернула. Ничто так не лечит подростковые психи, как дисциплина классического балета — доминирование и контроль, тяните носок и улыбайтесь, Плисецкий. 

К моменту звонка Лилия и Яков не разговаривали два года. Спасибо и простите, Яков Осипович. 

Конь рвано прыгнул три оборота, приземлился на ватные ноги и с трудом устоял. 

«Он же действительно не прыгнет. В обморок бы не хлопнулся. Зачем я по больному, а?».

Юра слишком держался за катание и не хотел уходить. Но раз так получилось, и он оказался здесь, нужно было действовать по-честному. Конь заслуживал чего-то получше чужой трагедии. 

— Все, хватит! — крикнул Юра. — Гони сюда!

Конь подъехал не сразу, покатался туда-сюда, размял шею и только тогда, смотря куда-то в сторону, остановился в метре от бортика.

Губы снова были сухие и серые.

— Слушай, Алтын, — осторожно начал Юра и поправился: — Отабек…

Конь удивленно поднял голову. Под прямым взглядом Юра замялся. С хорошими словами у него не клеилось. Люди вокруг делились на тех, кто поймет сам, и тех, на кого плевать. Отабек пока не относился ни к тем, ни к другим.

— Эмоции на льду должны помогать, а не мешать, — медленно сказал Юра. — Если мешают, в жопу… не нужны такие эмоции.

— Я знаю, — упрямо мотнул головой конь. — Можно я еще попробую?

— Не надо, хватит на сегодня. И насчет акселя… — Юра замялся. — Я был не прав сегодня, не только сегодня, короче, не прав. Ты стараешься, я вижу, но мало стараний, нужен результат… У тебя получится.

Сказал и выдохнул. Похвала вышла кривой и только отчасти честной — Юра пока не верил, только надеялся. Но как там, длинный путь начинается с первого шага?

— У вас нога болит? — вдруг выдал конь, ломая лиричный настрой. 

— Что? — не понял Юра 

— Вы всю тренировку не наступали на правую ногу, значит, болит. Сегодня приехали позже, значит, болит с утра, — развернул безошибочный диагноз конь. — Вы поэтому злитесь?

— Нет, — не задумываясь, соврал Юра. — И вообще, марш отсюда в тренажерку. 

Алтын склонил голову к плечу и никуда не пошел.

— Тебе заняться нечем?! — начал заводиться Юра и прикусил язык.

Извинился и сразу по новой. Сейчас опять замкнется, и еще одна тренировка насмарку. Кто говорил, что это игра в одни ворота? Чем-то все равно придется делиться.

— Ладно, да, — пробурчал Юра. — Но во время тренировки надо думать о тренировке, а не меня рассматривать.

Отабека снова качнуло назад.

«Да что я сказал-то?! — внутренне завопил Юра, рассматривая наливающееся темно-розовым лицо. — Что сегодня за день несчастливый?»

— Слушай, Отабек, хвалить тебя сегодня не за что. Меня тоже. Давай так — я извинился, ты перестал обижаться? Замнем и не будем повторять. 

Тот смотрел во все глаза, но, кажется, потихоньку отмирал. Кивнул.

— Хорошо. Только я еще потренируюсь. Аксель трогать не буду, — опередил он Юрины возражения.

«Все-таки он на десять лет младше, не стоит об этом забывать. – подумал Юра. — Ну да, серьезный, спокойный, кажется старше, но на самом деле — мелкий еще. Другая культура, другой темперамент — там такие тараканы могут водиться. Может, я чего не догоняю?»

Отабек сделал еще круг, прошелся в тренировочной дорожке и резко затормозил рядом.

— Юрий Николаевич, если вы меня по имени зовете, можно я вас тоже?

4.

— Юра, можно я с вами сфотографируюсь для инстаграма? Это будет полезно.

Как настоящий спортсмен Алтын демонстрировал свои трофеи с гордостью. Имя было трофеем. Юра снисходительно фыркал в сторону, но не возражал. Твердый напряженный стержень, служивший Алтыну позвоночником, ослаб, его отпустило медленно и незаметно, словно на озере растаял лед. Уже хлеб. 

Не плохо, скорее непривычно было то, что талая вода сосредоточенно и по-восточному неторопливо подмывала берег — Алтына стало много, близко и часто. 

По утрам он подпирал собой стену около тренерской, дожидался и разговаривал разговоры. Питерское автомобильное утро полно неожиданностей, он ни разу не пропустил Юру, и тот предсказуемо напрягся как всегда, когда кто-то лез через бетонные заборы туда, куда не звали. Надо было вдохнуть-выдохнуть и спокойно объяснить про золотую середину общения тренер-спортсмен по Фельцману. 

В дверях только неудобно.

— Полезно катать программу от начала до конца. Кому сдались фотки в интернете? — Со словами получалось все еще через раз, тренер работал над тоном. 

— Создают позитивный образ, — невозмутимо отвечал спортсмен как по учебнику. — В России сильная федерация, у нас сложнее. 

Яков говорил, что Алтыну оплачивают только тренировки. Юра прикинул — чужой город, наверняка, съемная квартира, еда, транспорт, одежда. Алтын одевался с модной небрежностью, не бедно. Даже без развлечений выходило много. 

Юра успешно проглотил очередной едкий выпад и заменил его на первый пришедший на ум вопрос: 

— Один живешь?

Сам спросил — сам офигел. Лезть через чужой бетонный забор Юра точно не собирался. Одернул себя — слишком много лишней информации. Закругляемся и валим. 

Кто-то поднырнул под его руку. Вселенная утонула в горьковатом аромате парфюмерии. 

— Здравствуйте, — сказали звонким девичьим голосом.

— Дверь закройте, ироды! — сердито пробасил из тренерской Фельцман. Со вчерашнего дня у него не сходились нелюбимые цифры.

Юру против желания вытолкнуло в коридор, дверь захлопнулась, и за ней застрекотали на языке финансов. 

— Один, — сказал Алтын, и, будто отвечая на проглоченный выпад, добавил: — Можно показывать что угодно, это просто приятные эмоции, радость. Вам приятно поделиться, кому-то приятно посмотреть. Мне интересно много вещей, и иногда я хочу рассказать о них. Это хорошая реклама. У меня нет другой возможности себя рекламировать. Юра. 

Сказал, точно уколол. Перевернул ситуацию с ног на голову: типа я тут на еду зарабатываю, а вы придуриваетесь. Кто тут должен понимать такие вещи? Кто взрослый? Не со всеми же министр спорта за руку здоровается, и в телевизор постоянно зовут. Не все, как вы. Юра.

Было бы хорошо, если б Юра сначала вдохнул-выдохнул… 

— На фига я должен о себе рассказывать? Чтобы кто-то макароны на ужин ел веселее? Пусть про беременных школьниц смотрят, я-то тут при чем?

Сказал и понял — зря, словно грязными ботинками по свежевымытому прошелся.

Дверь снова хлопнула. В нос пахнуло духами.

— Орать-то так зачем? — сделал замечание девичий голос. — На заводе что ли? Мальчик уже совсем бледный. Может сладкой водички?

Юра не сразу понял, что бледный мальчик — это он. Мотнул головой. 

— Ну как хотите. 

Каблучки поцокали по коридору. 

— Извините. Если для вас это важно, я больше не буду, — сказал нормальный Алтын. 

Юра наклонил голову к одному плечу, потом к другому, посмотрел под разными углами. Нормальный Алтын — напряженная челюсть чуть вперед, губы тонкой полоской — расстроенный, но не признается. Конь, не фея. 

— Под «Innuendo» будешь произвольную катать? — невпопад спросил Юра. 

Алтын удивленно моргнул.

— Квины?

Юра кивнул.

— Буду.

Юра помялся — взрослые люди признают свои ошибки. А ему как? Что делать, если от всего хочется вскарабкаться на стенку? Карабкаться и каждый раз расшаркиваться? Типа извините, что меня все бесит. 

— Все хорошо, — прочитал его мысли Алтын. — Хочу тройки в разные стороны потренировать. Будете смотреть?

Юра.

5.

«Как по канату ходим, держим баланс, чтобы не уронить друг друга, —думал Юра. — Парные канатоходцы. Сорвемся — Алтын потеряет год. Нельзя срываться. Может, поговорить про бетонные заборы? Или подзабить на неудобства и пустить?»

Был призрачный субботний вечер в начале июля. Тишина вздрагивала гулом проспекта. На подоконнике Петя методично мыл лапу, а в кастрюле в ожидании макарон бурлила вода.

Что такое одиночество в чужом городе одиннадцатилетний Юрка, только что переехавший из Москвы в Питер, расписал себе почти тридцатилетнему во всех подробностях. Тогда он полгода жался к Якову, пока его нелюдимость не пала под напором бешеной экстраверсии Никифорова. 

Алтыну было восемнадцать, но толп вокруг него не наблюдалось. Может, так и должно быть. Может, Яков тогда тоже вешался от количества Юры в жизни? 

— …Не-ет, — протянул Никифоров, увлеченно разделывая мясо. — Яков как Макаренко, ему нравится пробираться через тернии к звездам. 

Ноутбук с открытым скайпом пристроился на барной стойке. Свисающий за ножку бокал загораживал левую половину экрана.

— Как думаешь добавить в соус вино? Юри, у нас есть вино? — крикнул он вглубь квартиры и, наклонившись к экрану, доверительно шепнул: — Вообще-то мы в ссоре.

Юра хмыкнул — ну хоть иногда. А то у всех все хорошо, только он черный дрозд. 

Кацуки ответил что-то непонятное. Виктор полез в шкаф.

— Алкоголь для слабаков, — задумчиво сказал Юра и удивился: — Ты что, японский выучил?

— Немножечко, — оглянулся Виктор и как собака склонил голову к плечу. — Новое бодрит.

— Давай не будем меня воспитывать.

— А я без намека. 

— Ну да, ну да. 

Виктор резал мясо и играл в молчанку.

В кадр, уткнувшись в телефон, бесшумно вплыл Кацуки в пижамных штанах, стащил морковную дольку из заботливо нарезанной горки, залез в холодильник. Витина ладонь привычно дернулась к полоске кожи под задравшейся футболкой, но осталась на месте, Витя пропел что-то на языке самураев и гейш. Юра отчетливо услышал свое имя.

— Привет, Юрио, — Кацуки обернулся к экрану, вежливо переходя на английский. — Почему, Виктор?

Витя закатил глаза, сформулировал просительную фразу, споткнулся. Кацуки его машинально поправил, снова посмотрел на ноутбук и серьезно сказал: 

— Я бы хотел с тобой поболтать, но мы с Виктором… в ссоре. Я не вынес мусор и все-таки должен это сделать. Поговорим в следующий раз, хорошо? 

— Да делайте, что хотите, клоуны, — развел руками Юра, умело задувая тлеющее раздражение. Захотелось Никифорову поиграть в сопереживание, кто ж мешает, пусть играет. 

Кацуки растворился в дверях, Витя закончил с мясом и принялся за кусок сыра с большими аппетитными дырками. 

— Скажешь мне что-нибудь, или я отключаюсь? — не выдержал Юра испытания тишиной. 

— Смысл? — пожал плечами Витя. — У тебя природная невосприимчивость к таким разговорам. У Якова не получилось, куда же мне. 

— Теперь ты мне будешь втирать о золотой середине?

— Не буду, но ты понимаешь… это как с любой теорией — чушь, пока носом не воткнешься в то, для чего она создана. И все — не пустышка, работает, тащит. Это как ключ и замок, первое без второго — безделушка, второе без первого можно сломать, но с ключом гораздо проще. 

— Мутно как-то, — буркнул Юра.

— Что я и говорил, — развел Витя руками. 

Юра почувствовал — рассыпается, если сейчас не дотянется, никогда не поймет.

— Ладно. Давай еще раз – как это? Я пойму. Или наизусть выучу.

Витя ногой подвинул стул, сел близко, заняв почти весь экран, как садился дед Коля, когда очень соскучился. 

— Это так, словно тебя становится больше, Юрка. Ты растешь вверх, вширь, во все стороны, поглощаешь чужую жизнь и сам становишься ее частью. Это как иметь детей. 

Юра ухмыльнулся и скосил глаза в сторону, куда ушел Кацуки. 

— Да ты извращенец.

— Это другое, — быстро сказал Витя, и сразу расцвел улыбкой: — Но тоже подойдет, можешь попробовать. Так гораздо приятнее и проще, тем более тебе…

— Хватит!

Этот вопрос Юра обсуждать не собирался. Все было давно, неправда, несерьезно, и Витя ничего знать об этом не мог. 

— Хватит, так хватит, — легко согласился Никифоров, возвращаясь к сыру. 

— А про золотую середину все?

— Все. Ты просто запомни, что я-то случайно получился, а Яков у нас очень-очень большой человек. Может быть, он и не хочет, но переживает за каждого… 

— Да знаю я про больничку, — остановил Юра поток Витиных иносказаний. — Берегу, как могу. Сам ему проблем не подкидывай, лады?

Витя многозначительно кивнул. Актер погорелого театра, ей-богу, но за Фельцмана, конечно, переживает. 

— Теперь все. Иди и ищи собственный путь, мой юный падаван. Еще что-нибудь?

С лирикой закончили, теперь о жизни. С этим точно к Никифорову.

— Где берут этот ваш инстаграм?

— Мой мальчик вырос, неужели? — сделал удивленное лицо Витя. 

Через полчаса, не дождавшись макарон, на кухне сгорела кастрюля, призрачный вечер за окном, не поменяв оттенка, превратился в ночь, а на телефоне появились нужная иконка и совершенно пустой профиль.

— И как я его найду в этой помойке? — спросил Юра, растерянно прогоняя сотни цветных картинок вниз. 

— Кого? 

Юра бросил быстрый взгляд на ноутбук.

— Спокойной ночи, Никифоров. 

— Я завтракать сейчас… — начал было Витя, заметил жест Юры и посоветовал напоследок: — Погугли.

Окно конференции свернулось. 

Юра забил в поиск «Алтын инстаграм», уперся в какой-то ювелирный завод, погасил очередной внутренний пожар, подписал имя и нашел. Листал вниз и чувствовал, как Алтыну становится тесно в придуманном ему Юрой образе. 

Стандартное фото на фоне Красной площади, в цветном зареве клуба, с перемазанным в томатной пасте лицом и с бургером, в раздевалке тренажерного зала. Везде Алтын был не один: незнакомые люди обнимали его за плечи, тянули через соломинки напитки из его стакана, клали ему свои головы на плечо, прикасались губами к щеке, зарывались пальцами в жесткие волосы. В свои восемнадцать Алтын проводил время весело и насыщенно, а не дрался с новыми одноклассниками как Юра. 

На счет веселья, правда, можно было поспорить — тонкие губы оставались неулыбчивыми, а взгляд серьезным. Юра увеличил фотку и внимательно разглядел трагически опущенные уголки рта. Вспомнился Кацуки, весь мягкость и плавность: кто сказал, что все азиаты на одно лицо? Твердый подбородок, рубленные скулы, хищный разлет бровей. Красивый. 

По спине пробежал холодок, Юра поежился, чтобы отвлечься листнул вниз и сразу же споткнулся о до боли знакомое. 

Строгий черный бархат с серебром, кружевной край сорочки, высокий хвост. Первый сезон после того, как он резко вырос. Тело не слушалось, земля тянула к себе, первый серьезный перелом. Он почти не спал, провалил Гран-При, даже не дошел до финала. На Европе был в конце десятки. И внезапно чисто откатал короткую на чемпионате мира. В него мало кто верил. Юра до сих пор иногда просыпался от кошмара, заканчивающегося секундой перед стартом той произвольной. 

«Мой новый тренер. Я очень горжусь тем, что заинтересовал его. Здесь он выигрывает свое первое золото на чемпионате мира, это моя любимая программа в фигурном катании», — гласила подпись.

Ниже красовалась недавняя фотка Алтына с Яковом, выше финальным гвоздем — с ребятами с катка. Вот тебе и конь-одиночка. 

Юра полез в старые фотографии, потянулась летопись переездов и тренировок, Алтын на них становился меньше, тоньше и смешнее. Менялись люди и города, неизменным оставался лед.

Алтын водил мотоцикл, ходил в горные походы, занимался музыкой, у него были братья, сестры, такой же, как он, серьезный отец с суровой морщиной между бровями и улыбающаяся модная мама, на каждой фотке норовящая обнять сына покрепче, были друзья, другие тренеры и случайные знакомые. 

Плакат нашелся в комнате общежития в Лос-Анджелесе, где Алтын жил до приезда в Питер, затем в московской квартире и над узкой детской кроватью в Алма-Ате рядом с вырезанным из журнала Оптимусом Праймом. Сам Алтын стоял рядом c молотком и сколоченным из фанеры скворечником. Юный натуралист, блин. 

Юра добрел до дивана и упал в подушки. Тонкая пластинка телефона неудобно скользнула под бок. 

Алтын рискнул годом, чтобы покататься у Юры. Конечно, Фельцман подстрахует, тем более если подписался в контракте, а тренироваться у Якова хотели многие. И все же рационального в решении Алтына было меньше, чем нужно. 

Петя запрыгнул на диван и поднырнул под руку, напрашиваясь на ласку. 

— Ползи к спинке, чего ты как не родной слева подбираешься, — пробормотал Юра, подталкивая кота вглубь дивана.

Петя послушно переполз на другую сторону и слегка прикусил ладонь, типа не отвлекайся. 

— Ага, так удобнее, — согласился Юра, почесывая его между ушей. 

Петя замурчал и с одобрением пощекотал кончиком хвоста хозяйскую шею.

Удобнее, подумал Юра, нащупал телефон и нашел фотку с молотком и скворечником. Листнул дальше — Алтын натягивает слетевшую велосипедную цепь, подписывает фотографию, меняет гитарную струну — сел. Прошелся по отрывкам выложенных программ, пересмотрел четверной тулуп...

Номер искал, чертыхаясь, дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами. С удивлением нашел его на «К» — «Конь». Девственно чистая история звонков повествовала об их отношениях лучше любого психолога: за два месяца они ни разу не созванивались. 

Трубку долго не брали. Юра догадался посмотреть на часы и уже хотел сбрасывать — двенадцатый час, должен уже спать, — когда где-то там зашумело и запыхавшийся голос сказал:

— Здравствуйте, Юра. 

На заднем плане ритмично бухало музыкой, кто-то кричал. 

Юра представил клуб, разрезаемую огнями темноту, танцующую толпу и врезался в этот образ как в стеклянную стену. Зачем он звонит, разве нельзя было подождать понедельника, какого хера он вообще лезет в этот дивный новый мир?! Он в нем совсем не к месту и не вовремя. Нет ничего необычного в том, что Алтын развешивает его плакаты над своей кроватью. Юра вешал над своей тигров, и что?

— Юра, — с аккуратным напором сказали в трубке: — Мне сказали, если через пять минут я не буду в зале, меня убьют. 

— С чего это? — прокашлялся Юра. — Скажешь, что был, в темноте никто не заметит.

— Не получится, — улыбку Алтына Юра не видел, но иногда, как сейчас, слышал в голосе. — Я выступаю. 

Не фига себе.

— Прямо на сцене? Играешь?

— Прямо на сцене. Диски кручу. Диджеинг. 

— Круто! — восхитился Юра. 

Алтын помолчал и предложил:

— Хотите приехать послушать?

Юра открыл рот, закрыл его и сказал.

— За пять минут не успею.

— Я договорюсь.

На минуту захотелось перестать заморачиваться и согласиться. Сорваться в ночь неизвестно куда, посмотреть на Алтына в естественное среде обитания, может быть потанцевать, поговорить, что еще делают люди в клубах в субботний вечер.

— В следующий раз, — услышал он свой голос, и быстро, пока не передумал, добавил: — Серьезно, мне интересно тебя послушать, только предупреди заранее. И...

Раз понеслось, то до конца.

— ...И про фотки. Потом сфоткаемся, я сейчас не очень, вот приду в себя и все будет. Ладно?

— Вы сейчас очень, — помолчав, сказал Алтын. 

Юра почувствовал, что внутри него черная дыра, и все мысли, чувства и прочая ерунда с огромной скоростью исчезают в ней, оставляя только пустоту, немного растерянности и страха. 

В трубке зашуршало, лязгнула железная дверь, кто-то взвинчено спросил у Алтына, скоро ли он.

— Мне нужно идти, — объяснил тот расстроенным голосом. — Пять минут.

А зачем я звонил, подумал Юра и вспомнил.

— Слушай, ты же переученный левша?

— Да.

Юра почти увидел короткий кивок. Внутри все радостно дернулось: догадка оказалось верной. 

— Пробовал делать прыжки в другую сторону?

— Да, но их неудобно напрыгивать на общем катке. Все едут в одну сторону, а я путаюсь под ногами. Юра, мне и правда нужно идти.

— Режим соблюдаешь?

— В субботу я всегда ложусь в час, — бодро отрапортовал Алтын.

Стрелки на часах сошлись на полночи. Якову, решил Юра, позвоню завтра. Обсудим, подумаем, может это и есть разгадка. Нужно крутить ее дальше. Лучше так, чем думать о том, что где-то в темноте клуба Алтын сейчас крутит свои диски и Юра для него «очень». 

Юра перевернулся и лег лицом в подушку. До пятнадцати лет кроме тигров над его кроватью висел постер с Никифоровым. 

Все это мысли, которые не стоило додумывать. 

6.

В августе Яков снова вышел на тропу войны, что в последнее время случалось редко. 

Чем больше в жизни Юры становилось Алтына, тем молчаливее делался Фельцман. И тут работала старая привычка: если тренер молчит, значит, все в порядке. Похожий на следователя из сериалов про ментов, Яков оценивающе зыркал на Алтына из-за дальнего стола, а для Плисецкого упаковывал свой опыт в редкие скупые фразы. Юра вздохнул с облегчением и, уловив закономерность, заподозрил заговор. Попробовал прочитать ответ на невозмутимом лице Алтына, не смог и спросил напрямую — нигде не жмет? В ответ получил недоуменный взгляд и короткое — «Юра, вы о чем?» Врал Алтын посредственно. «Нигде», — перевел Юра с конского на человеческий и усилием воли остановил ползущий в усмешке край рта. Не фиг палиться. 

Но в этот раз тактика Алтына не работала, Яков был настроен серьезно и не слушал отговорок.

— Ты это брось. О себе не думаешь, подумай о других, — безжалостно рубил он правду матку. — Покажи своего Алтына. Покрутитесь. Тебе трудно?

Тут Юра влез со своим «а вам?» — за что получил взгляд, полный тоски по разрушенной империи.

— Я карьеру в другие годы делал. Мне не надо, ко мне и так придут.

— Зачем вообще согласились? Снимают о вас, а я отдуваюсь.

— Балбес ты, Юрка, — снисходительно резюмировал Фельцман. — Ноги в руки и крахмаль манишку.

Иногда Яков был слишком большим человеком, а мир с позиции взрослого — сделай как лучше, а не как удобнее — унылым местом. Но, видимо, пришла очередь Юры играть роль старшего, и, если бы не некоторые обстоятельства, он был к ней готов. 

Пятнадцать лет его жизнь представляла собой замкнутую систему с отточенным до последней детали расписанием тренировок, соревнований и поездок в Москву. Всегда были только дедушка, Яков и Лилия, взрослые, опытные и знавшие, как лучше. Остальные приходили и уходили случайно, на них было плевать. Отдельно существовал Виктор, которого после Японии Юра несколько раз пытался перенести к случайным, но тот с завидным упорством возвращался и снова через фигню творил доброе и вечное, как он их понимал. 

И вдруг в глазах кого-то взрослым оказался Юра. Тем, кто может научить, самым опытным, успешным, крутым Никифоровым. Убого творить фигню, когда на тебя так смотрят. 

К сожалению, это была только верхушка айсберга. 

Юра собрался с духом, выпросил у докторов выход на каток и накрахмалил манишку. Плисецкий — король льда, хотите слез и инвалидов, это не к нам. 

Сначала все шло почти отлично: поездил перед камерой с умным видом, дал поснимать себя на коньках, погонял Алтына. Тот удивил — не потерялся, откатался с отдачей, по-мужски основательно кивал, прыгал четверной тулуп и потом что-то неторопливо рассказывал в камеру, поглядывая на Юру из-за плеча оператора.

Даже напрягаться не пришлось, обошелся любимой толстовкой и вымытой с утра головой. Как в прежние времена, когда на Якова наседала федерация и требовала контакта со СМИ и статью про Плисецкого в чем-нибудь глянцевом. Популяризация спорта, здоровье нации, бла-бла-бла… Только нога слегка одеревенела от незапланированной нагрузки, намекая, что для пируэтов рановато.

Громом среди ясного неба журналисты захотели непринужденную обстановку, утренний свет, кафе, сахарную пудру и смену точек съемок.

— Как вы себя чувствуете в новой роли тренера?

Булочка с яйцом называлась «бриошь с яичной начинкой». Бриошь просили не есть — для красивой картинки, жрать не эстетично.

«Хреново я себя чувствую», — напрашивалось в ответ, но для популяризации спорта вряд ли подходило.

Что хорошо в слове «хреново» — нет определенности, только сила. Как Юра себя чувствует, плохо, хорошо? Да черт его знает. Неуверенно. Неспокойно. 

Когда соглашался — боялся и не хотел. Не хотел, потому что мечтал вернуться, а боялся, потому что боялся. 

— Тренер — это большая ответственность... — отвечал Юра в блестящий глаз камеры.

Он мог не справиться, ему могло не понравиться, даже больше — ему должно было не понравиться. Мог вляпаться в копию себя, самонадеянную, нахальную и упертую, опекать и бесконечно решать чужие проблемы — все то, что Юра не любил и не умел. Он не Яков, его на всех не хватит.

Или еще хуже — можно было вляпаться в кого-нибудь типа депрессивного Поповича, или вытаскивать из пучин самоуничижения второго Кацуки. Или повредиться мозгом о сказочного долбоеба Никифорова... 

— Отабек — талантливый и трудолюбивый…

...А ему достался невозмутимый восточный чувак, отжимающийся перед тренировками на кулаках, тихий и исполнительный, как китайский коммунист, и выбравший Юру на знамя своего большого крестового похода в фигурное катание. Который сам опекал, решал проблемы и своей прямолинейностью вводил Юру в ступор. 

«Вы так на интервью пойдете?» — спросил восточный чувак, рассматривая Юрин дежурный костюм.

«Да кому какая разница, в чем я буду. Я же не президент, чтоб меня рассматривать», — думал, что отбрехался, Юра. 

«Вас будут рассматривать, — со значением сказал Алтын, пристально глядя глаза в глаза. — Делать выводы о вашей успешности. Юра, давайте мы вам что-нибудь купим?»

Вот тогда Плисецкий офигел окончательно. И сразу же заявил об этом вслух. Хорошо, при Алтыне можно было не стесняться. У него имелись молодое сердце, стальные нервы и, возможно, кое-что еще к самому Юре, о чем тот запрещал себе думать, потому что это было тревожно, фантастично и по ощущениям напоминало приближающуюся катастрофу. 

«То есть я не успешен?» 

Конь просек угрозу на подлете, но остался невозмутим и продолжал гнуть свою линию.

«Вы — двукратный олимпийский чемпион».

«И-и?»

«Вы выглядите как спортсмен, прежде всего удобство, но теперь вы тренер, мой тренер...» — все-таки сказался возраст, Алтын смалодушничал и опустил глаза.

«Мне по слову выдавливать?» — азартно продолжал Юра, отбрасывая резанувшее по живому «мой». Давил и восхищался — каков! 

Алтын совершенно по-конски фыркнул и словно окаменел, прирос к земле, став похожим на своего обстоятельного отца.

«Не обижайтесь на меня, пожалуйста. У вас хорошие данные, если их подчеркнуть, будет больше внимания. Яков Осипович этого же хотел? — бесстрастным отрепетированным речитативом выдал он. И поднял глаза, горячечные и темные, как тогда с «Вальсом Цветов», — Будет очень-очень». 

В зале похолодало, по спине рваным ритмом простучал озноб. Юра понял, если сейчас откроет рот, то выдаст себя с головой и катастрофа случится. Не нашел идеи получше и просто кивнул.

Так у него появились первый жилет, указание распустить волосы и несколько неловких воспоминаний...

— В прошлом году у Отабека Алтына были проблемы как с прыжковыми элементами, так и с хореографией, как обстоят дела сейчас? — между тем продолжала допрос журналистка.

До сезона оставались считанные недели, и Витя был более прямолинеен.

«Как аксель?» — в лоб спросил он. 

«Цветет».

«Покажешь?»

Аксель действительно цвел и пах, но каким-то шестым чувством Юра уже понимал, что к началу сезона они не успеют. Показывать пока было нечего.

«А что ты хотел? — удивился Яков. — Это с самого начала было ясно. Невозможно напрыгать новый прыжок за два месяца. Наберись терпения». 

Ясно с самого начала Юре не было, а хотелось немногого — точно знать, что не ошибся. 

— Мы рискнули и поменяли кое-что в технике... — отвечал Юра со спокойствием, которого не ощущал. 

Его догадка оказалась верной. Как и большинство Алтын начинал кататься в общей группе, где тренер занимался одновременно со всеми и элементы учили делать по шаблону в левую сторону. Было неудобно, но Алтын всегда был упорным — прыгал, пока не научился. А дальше полетело по накатанной. 

Юра поговорил с Яковом, потом с Алтыном. Они поменяли лево на право. Алтын легко прыгнул два оборота, это вселило надежду, и Яков дал добро. Прошел месяц — они подогнали хореографию, перепробовали все варианты захода и положений рук, несколько раз корректировали группировку, катались, чтобы не мешаться, поздними вечерами, отменили воскресенья, — пока не получилось три. Сначала отдельно, потом в программе. Алтын прыгал его уверенно, но стабильности все еще не было. Пришли к тому, от чего ушли. У Юры закрадывались сомнения, может быть, стоило оставить все как есть…

— Успехов вам, Юрий, в новом сезоне, — журналистка напоследок рассыпалась в пожеланиях, протянула ладонь для рукопожатия и интервью закончилось.

Мужик за камерой внезапно оказался рядом и протянул лист бумаги.

— Юрий, моя жена — ваша большая поклонница. Подпишите для нее, будьте добры. Вы же еще будете кататься?

«И не хотел же, наверное», — отстраненно думал Юра, чувствуя, как поочередно холодеют ноги, поясница, спина, затылок. 

Почти год прошел, все в вдребезги — кость, жизнь. Ничего не срасталось. Давите дальше, я железный.

Лист он все же подписал. Сжав в кармане левую ладонь, пока ногти не впились в кожу, накарябал: «Буду. Плисецкий».

Нужно бросать весь это цирк, стучало в голове на обратной дороге, никого не слушать, искать нормальную клинику и восстанавливаться. Летняя чехарда событий притупила главное — Юра не катался. Он как-то даже подзабыл об этом, увлекся, расслабился, успокоился. Заигрался в лошадок.

Алтын как обычно ждал около тренерской, ссутулившись, сидел на скамейке и втыкал в телефон. Под белым электрическим светом казалось, что кто-то подкрутил картинке контрастность, высветлил теплый загар, подчеркнул разлет бровей, обозначил туго скрученную силу мышц под хлопком футболки. 

— Караулишь? — резко спросил Юра, и сразу же отвесил себе мысленного подзатыльника. — Я не в настроении, извини.

Чтобы он не решил, до Небельхорна он здесь, а Алтын хоть и каменный, но ему не помешают нормальный тренер и пара лет на то, чтобы стать окончательно непрошибаемым.

— Плохо прошло? — спросил тот с волнением, которое вряд ли услышал бы кто-то плохо его знавший. 

Юра покорил и эту вершину. 

— Да нормально все. Чего ждешь?

— Хотел сфотографироваться с вами, пока вы... — он дернул плечами и кивнул в Юрину сторону, — …очень.

«Уже и не стесняется, — подумал Юра, — и я не стесняюсь». 

Махнул рукой. 

— Валяй. 

Алтын мгновенно перетек к Юриному плечу. Пахнуло морским одеколоном с нотой свежего пота на излете — сегодня уже катался.

— Юра, можете улыбнуться?

Плисецкий повернулся, чтобы спросить — а сам-то можешь? 

Алтын был совсем рядом, смотрел на Юру внимательными раскосыми глазами, без смущения, как будто чего-то ждал. 

Юру повело назад. Чужая ладонь легла на его плечи, на нагретую кожей тонкую ткань новой рубашки.

— Не влезем, — негромко остановил его Алтын. — Подвиньтесь ближе и смотрите сюда.

Юра подвинулся, сглотнул синхронно щелчку фронтальной камеры, понял — он так не сможет. 

До Небельхорна — и все. 

7.

В сентябре все дни были одинаковые. Тревожные и изматывающие. 

Юре разрешили лед, дали добро на растяжку и запретили пережимать и с тем, и с другим. Ноги с непривычки ныли, не той приятной усталостью после хорошей нагрузки, а глубинной костной болью, от которой ничего не помогало. До маленького городка в немецких Альпах оставалась пара недель, и надо было что-то срочно решать — уходить, оставаться, правда, вызов, да или нет. 

Хороший тренер всегда знает, чем все закончится. Яков был очень хорошим тренером. Юре понравилось это лето, он влип в него. В него, и в начатую работу, и в Алтына, и запутался в хлам, чего на самом деле хочет. 

В спорте нельзя все время оставаться на вершине. Если бы не травма, год-два — и золото превратилось бы в серебро. Думал он об этом? Думал. Но всегда отмахивался — не сегодня. 

Юра ловил взглядом среди катающихся темный силуэт — если начистоту, вот оно это сегодня, снова лажает ребро на флипе... 

Перед началом сезона жизнь на льду била ключом. Слишком громко смеялись, слишком долго катались, дрались за внимание Якова, словно делали последний вдох перед погружением. Радостное оживление мешалось с нервозностью, все куда-то неслось, менялось, вырабатывало из ничего тонны энергии – и над этой суетой всходило огромное как солнце ожидание. 

Алтын тоже делал этот вдох и тоже чего-то ждал. Он словно почувствовал растерянность Юры и ушел в себя — на лед, — как будто уже поймал и растянул на недели одинокое мгновение перед началом программы. 

Юра мучился выбором, в ответ Алтын неотвратимо и тихо шел к своей цели. 

— Поосторожней, — предупредил Яков. — Если он сейчас рассыплется, я его год только собирать буду. 

— С чего ему сыпаться? — не понял Юра, с разбегу уколовшись о последнюю фразу — Юрина работа, Юрин ученик, при чем тут Яков? 

— Кто-то хочет доказать, что стоит потраченного на него времени. Не знаешь кто?

«Да или нет?» — написал Юра.

«Это так не работает. На ромашках погадай», — ответил Никифоров. 

Вот ромашек Плисецкому и не хватало. Кроме шуток. 

Дни в сентябре были одинаковые и одинокие. Слинять в один из них называлось сложным словом «дезертирство». 

Сезон у Якова начинался с репетиции. Все, кто участвовал в стартах, катали короткие. Чтобы было страшнее, Фельцман звал гостей. На этот раз выловил из светской тусовки Милку и подписал Никифорова на онлайн-присутствие. 

Утром перед репетицией тянулись. Для экономии времени вместе и все чаще молча. Врач сказал, что все «неударное» полезно. Юра согласился, все «неударное» полезно не только ему. Делать из Алтына балерину было поздно, но красивый изгиб в либеле лишним не будет.

— Юра, вы ведь не поедете со мной в Германию? — неожиданно спросили в расслабленную спину. 

Юра взглянул в зеркало — совершенно обычный Алтын совершенно обычно не дотягивался носом до колена. 

— Я еще не думал. 

Врать в двадцать восемь гораздо проще, чем в восемнадцать. Юра только и делал, что думал, и снова готов был спорить, что Алтын в курсе, но не будет развивать тему, раз конкретного ответа нет. Everything I do, I do it for you. Уже не бесило, только больше запутывало.

— Хочешь показательную под Брайана Адамса, чувак? — попробовал пошутить Юра.

— Если вы ее поставите, хочу. 

Как вообще можно говорить спокойно такие отчаянные вещи? 

— Так сейчас никто не говорит, — не захотел тишины Алтын. 

— Как так?

— Чувак. Это из двухтысячных. 

Юра лег на колено, бросил взгляд из-под руки — образцово-показательный Алтын отлынивал. Сидел на коврике по-турецки и смотрел на вытянувшегося в полушпагате Плисецкого.

— Я сколько должен повторять! На тренировке — работаем, глазеть — в свободное время! — зашипел Юра, дернулся и чуть не заорал от боли. — Черт...

Попробовал разогнуться и все-таки завыл сквозь стиснутые зубы. Лодыжку мучительно закрутило спазмом. 

«Только бы не перелом...» - ухнуло тошнотой в желудок. 

— Что болит? Что?! — услышал он сквозь ватную пелену в ушах. — Юра!

Что-то теплое коснулось его щек, подняло голову и потрясло. 

— Подожди, — выдавил он и споткнулся о распахнутые карие глаза. 

Нужно было посмотреть, что с ногой, но глаза не отпускали, и страх не отпускал, потому что если там тряпка...

Видимо, Юра сказал это вслух.

— Не тряпка, я вижу, — пообещал Алтын, убрал ладони с его лица и положил куда-то вниз. 

Ноге стало тепло. 

— Чувствуешь?

Юра выдохнул и посмотрел.

— Судорога, всего лишь судорога, успокойся, — говорил Алтын, осторожно растирая одеревеневшую мышцу. — Сейчас все пройдет. 

Получалось слишком мягко, но боль отпускала.

— Учился?

Алтын коротко кивнул.

— Надо нормально размять. Дойдешь... дойдете до стула? — быстро поправился он. 

Юра сделал вид, что не заметил оговорку и мелькнувшее в голосе смущение, попробовал встать, зашипел и снова схватился за лодыжку. Качнул головой:

— Не.

— Тогда просто расслабьтесь, — сказал Алтын, садясь на пятки и закатывая Юрину штанину. 

Начал со ступни, пальцы задвигались бережно и деловито. Аккуратно, основательно, надежно. 

Что-то уже было не так. 

— Где учился? — спросил Юра, просто чтобы что-то спросить и не думать о всякой ерунде.

— Дома, в Алма-Ате. В Америке дорогие массажисты... Я не умею с травмами, просто разомну мышцы. 

Уверенные пальцы переместились выше, на ноющую лодыжку, мягко впились в кожу, разгоняя напряжение, на секунду остановились, словно Алтын задумался. 

— Вы наверное, не помните, — сказал он и наклонился еще ниже, так что лица стало совсем не видно. — Я с вами уже тренировался на одном льду. 

Руки Алтына снова ожили.

— Что правда? — Юра действительно не помнил. 

— Вы вообще тогда никого не видели, только катались и катались. У вас такой взгляд был...

— Страшный? Всех убью, один останусь? — усмехнулся Юра. — Мне такое часто говорили. 

— Нет, — мотнул головой Алтын. — Будто вы не катаетесь, а воюете.

Помолчал и добавил:

— Мне очень понравилось. 

Он поднял руку и смахнул с виска набежавшую каплю пота. Юра проследил движение взглядом, зацепился за темно-розовое ухо.

Под ухом на напрягшейся шее бешено колотилась жилка. 

Юра вздрогнул и попробовал подтянуть ногу к себе.

— Не дергайтесь, я еще не закончил, — остановил его ровным голосом Алтын, несильно, но настойчиво надавил на колено. 

— На летние сборы приезжал? — рассеяно спросил Юра, уже понимая, куда все катится.

— Да. Не отобрался. Потом еще пробовал, но тоже не получилось. А теперь я здесь. 

Алтын молчал, медленно и сосредоточено разминал верх икры, круговым движением расслабил сустав под коленкой и перешел выше.

Подумалось — ему бы с такими руками и нервами в хирурги.

То, что не сказано вслух, не существует. То, что не существует, не требует решения. То, что не требует решения, не бьется жилкой под смуглой кожей и не крутит внутренности. 

Движения рук стали мягче — нежными, ласкающими, не оставляющими никакого сомнения.

Юра перестал дышать. Алтын поднял растерянное красное лицо, посмотрел на Юру и хватанул ртом воздух.

— Не бойся, пожалуйста, — сказал он. — Если тебе...

— А самому не страшно? — спросил Юра, падая внутри себя в ледяную бездну.

— Очень страшно. 

...Вечером Алтын завалил четверной сальхов и прицепил к идеальному акселю три оборота тулупа. Вечером Яков сказал им, что они оба придурки и чтобы до Нового года никаких каскадов он больше не видел, если не хотят ехать в травму или с ним в скорой. Вечером Алтын стоял с ним на крыльце арены, и слова складывались в предложения тяжело, как пазлы из тысячи кусков. Вечером Юра чувствовал себя так, будто ему тоже почти девятнадцать, и в груди тяжело бухает от того, что кто-то провожает тебя на такси...

Петя бесшумно уселся напротив, сощурил пухлую физиономию и завалился на бок. Юра на автомате навел камеру, щелкнул, подумал — чем не радость? Подписал: «мой кот» — и нажал «Опубликовать».

Первое сердечко загорелось красным, под фоткой появился комментарий:

«Какая лапа!»

Юра хохотнул.

— Петька, ты — лапа. Как тебе?

Кот открыл правый глаз и довольно мявкнул. Похоже он не возражал.

Да или нет, уйти или остаться, сладость или гадость.

«Очень впечатляет», — отвечал Никифоров в скайпе под значком пропущенного вызова.

Сказочному персонажу Вите когда-то удалось поймать момент совершенства, уйти на пике, придумав себе новую роль тренера, вытаскивающего Кацуки из экзистенциального кризиса. К которому, если по честности, левой пяткой приложился и Юра. 

Это же не значит, что вгонять в кризисы, у Юры получается лучше, чем искать из них выходы? Чем он хуже? Кто-то вон тулупы начинает цеплять к прыжкам, которые раньше прыгал через раз. Успех? Безусловно. 

Иначе Никифоров написал бы что-нибудь хитро-издевательское, а не то, что впечатлен. 

Спасибо, Витя, я тоже. 

Сентябрь всегда был месяцем для надежд, началом долгого путешествия, чистым листом. Бонусом к этому сентябрю прилагалось неповторимое, как казалось, ощущение первой победы. Живое, искрящееся, опьяняющее. 

«В субботу у меня выступление в клубе. Придете смотреть?» — писал Алтын. 

Первых побед. 

Суббота следовала за пятницей, в пятницу Алтын возвращался с Небельхорна и хотел точек над «i». 

Юра хмыкнул, залез на его страницу, нашел то самое фото из коридора, подписал: «Мой ученик». Подумал и добавил: «...Отабек Алтын. Удачи!» - и отправил. Куда уж понятнее. 

— Отабек, — сказал он вслух. 

Послушал, как звучит. Попробовал еще и еще — на языке ощущалось как топот копыт, от которого пыль по полю летит.


End file.
